Gadis Kecil dan Tuan Naga
by bananaprincess
Summary: Gadis Kecil bertemu Tuan Naga enam belas tahun yang lalu dan berjanji untuk bertemu kembali. Sehari sebelum ulang tahun ke dua puluh lima si Gadis, sesuatu yang besar terjadi.


**_"So comes snow after fire, and even dragons have their endings."_**

* * *

Unsur-unsur dalam cerita, karakter Smaug, Thorin, Bard, dll, serta latar merupakan milik J.R.R. Tolkien.

**Peringatan: mengandung _spoiler_ dari The Hobbit Desolation of Smaug**

* * *

"_Kembalilah saat umurmu dua puluh lima tahun."_

_-o-_

Pesan itu diberikan kepadaku enam belas tahun lalu. Aku berdiri di pojok dinding yang tak terkena sinar matahari. Kukira itu cukup, tetapi ternyata tidak—dia bisa membauiku.

Telingaku menangkap suara koin-koin emas serta perhiasan yang bergemerincing dan bergemuruh. Entah mana yang lebih tepat, namun semua bunyi-bunyian itu lalu tenggelam dalam satu geraman panjang.

Aku kaku. Pucat pasi. Kakiku gemetar tetapi tak bisa berfungsi dengan baik. Napasku sengaja kutahan. Kurapatkan tubuhku ke dinding. Sayangnya, tiada celah lagi untukku menyelip. Aku terpojok.

Pada ruangan yang begitu luas dengan atap tinggi itu geraman bertalun-talun. Sehingga aku tak menyadari gerakan lain yang menjatuhkan koin-koin sampai ke ujung kakiku. Berpikir pun susah untuk kulakukan sekarang. Monster dalam kegelapan seakan telah menelan semua yang kumiliki.

_-o-_

Sehari lagi. Senja hari, saat aku duduk mencangkung di pinggiran dermaga. Permukaan danau yang rata memantulkan langit yang berwarna merah dan lembayung. Bintang-bintang mulai bermunculan di langit. Sementara, Gunung Sunyi seluruhnya tertutup oleh kegelapan. Biasanya puncak itu ikut tergambar di wajah danau, menjadi satu paduan lukisan alam favoritku.

Pandanganku terarah ke sana dengan kelebatan kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Kota ini menyambut kelompok kurcaci yang mengaku keturunan dari Raja Bawah Gunung. Aku ikut mengintip dari balik bahu orang-orang saat mereka diarak sampai ke rumah walikota. Raja, _dia yang mengaku raja_, seorang kurcaci bernama Thorin Oakenshield. Lalu, tanpa sadar aku menggumamkan lagu yang begitu familier untukku.

_Raja di Bawah Gunung,_

_Raja yang kaya raya,_

_Yang harta bendanya menggunung_

'_kan kembali kepada miliknya!_

_Sungai akan mengalirkan kegembiraan,_

_Danau bersinar dan menyala,_

_Lenyaplah semua kesedihan_

_Kar'na Raja Gunung kini t'lah tiba_

Namun, aku tak pernah percaya. Raja di Bawah Gunung ada di sana. Di dalam liang gelap Gunung Sunyi. Dialah Raja di Bawah Gunung yang kukenal.

_-o-_

Smaug.

Nyatanya aku belum mati. Kurasakan darah mengaliri parasku. Tanganku hangat kembali. Balairung Besar dengan tiang-tiang tinggi dan berhias emas permata itu mendadak sunyi.

Aku menghela napas.

"Maling."

Raungan laksana halilintar itu membuatku nyaris terkencing-kencing.

"Aku membauimu."

Di atas tumpukan emas, aku melihat naga besar bertinggung. Cercah sinar matahari yang lewat di atas jendela aula mengenai tubuhnya. Berkilau-kilau dia bagai patung emas. Tidur panjang di atas ranjang permata dan emas membuat logam-logam itu memenuhi tiap jengkal kulitnya.

Matanya merah kekuningan, seolah bisa menembus kegelapan yang menyelimutiku. Dia adalah api. Naga perampas harta Kurcaci yang dikisahkan turun-temurun di penjuru Dunia Tengah. Tanganku yang memegangi tali terasa kebas. Aku menarik domba yang kubawa serta. Lalu kulepaskan tali itu begitu saja.

Aku mendengar tangis si domba yang berlari tanpa arah tujuan.

Tangis yang tak lebih dari sekejap.

Aku adalah anak hutan. Keberadaan orang tuaku tak pernah kutahu. Aku dipelihara diam-diam oleh Peri Hutan. Bertahun-tahun akhirnya, Raja Peri tahu dan aku diusir dari istana yang luar biasa indah itu. Mirkwood menjadi rumahku. Aku tidak takut kepada kawanan kawanan laba-laba raksasa yang suka mengelabui pejalan kaki. Pun kawanan Orc penunggang Warg, aku sering lolos dari mereka. Hanya sedikit dari mereka yang mau berpikir, sisanya cuma kawanan tolol. Bahkan, dimakan pun daging mereka tak terasa enak.

Hidupku di Mirkwood akhirnya mengenalkanku dengan Penyihir Cokelat, Radagast. Aku mengikuti penyihir sinting itu beberapa waktu. Membantunya menjaga hutan dan memberi kabar tentang berbagai hal. Sebagai balasan, dia memberiku kemampuan untuk bicara dengan binatang liar. Setelah itu, aku pergi meninggalkannya. Berjalan terus ke barat, penuh rasa ingin tahu tentang Naga Smaug. Mereka, burung-burung srigunting yang menceritakan kepadaku. Tentang kerajaan di bawah gunung yang termahsyur sampai naga tersebut merebut semuanya. Para kurcaci lari ke Timur dan Perbukitan Besi. Gunung Sunyi sendiri kosong—sama sepinya dengan Dale, kota manusia dekat situ, yang hancur lebur oleh api Smaug.

Umurku masih tujuh tahun saat itu. Ketika aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Smaug. Srigunting-srigunting itu bercerita tentang lorong rahasia menuju ke dalam. Aku mengingatnya dengan baik. Butuh berhari-hari sampai ke sana karena aku harus mengitari Danau Panjang.

Aku menahan napas. Domba tadi, kuajak dengan bujuk rayu saja. Hingga mau saja menemaniku mendaki patung raksasa penjaga pintu Erebor dan ikut menyelinap masuk ke dalam terowongan besar. Sekarang, domba itu sudah lenyap dalam mulutnya. Hancur oleh geligi setajam pedang.

"Ada lagi?" suaranya menggelegar, memberangus lamunanku.

"A-akan kucarikan untukmu, Tuan Naga," kataku bergetar.

Aku menggeser tubuhku.

"Awas saja kalau kau tidak kembali. Aku akan mencarimu, bocah kecil. Dan kau yang selanjutnya jadi santapanku." Smaug memperingatkanku.

Aku langsung lari terbirit-birit tanpa dia suruh pergi.

_-o-_

Umurku dua puluh lima tahun besok. Aku sudah menyusun rencana penagihan janji. Ranselku sudah siap di pojok kamar. Di penghujung umurku yang ke dua puluh empat, aku habiskan dengan memandangi puncak gunung yang kurindukan.

Kudengar orang-orang yang belum bosan berseru tentang Raja di Bawah Gunung. Ah, Kurcaci-kurcaci itu akan mati dengan mudah. Dia sudah mengakrabi bau Kurcaci. Mereka, tamu-tamu tak terduga itu, semestinya tidak mengganggu reuniku dengan Raja di Bawah Gunung.

Aku tersenyum. Membayangkan matanya yang merah keemasan.

Seperti cahaya yang barusan menyinari puncak Gunung Sunyi.

Aku segera bangkit. Tatapanku tak lepas dari puncak gunung yang sudah kembali ditelan kabut. Perasaanku mendadak tak menentu. Cahaya terang itu kemudian bergerak di atas bukit-bukit rendah pada ujung danau.

Mereka orang-orang yang menggunjingkan Raja di Bawah Gunung itu langsung berhenti. Ganti menyerukan mimpi buruk.

"Naga datang! Naga datang!"

_-o-_

Aku datang, tidak hanya sekali dua kali. Tetapi berkali-kali. Kubawakan kuda-kuda sehat dan gemuk. Domba-domba yang kucuri dari orang-orang pinggir danau. Warg dan serigala yang berhasil kubunuh. Apa saja, asalkan aku tidak datang dengan tangan kosong.

Bicaranya masih laksana guntur. Efek menggigil yang ditimbulkan pun tak kunjung lenyap. Tetapi, dia sudah menerima kedatanganku. Meski tidak juga mengizinkanku untuk mengambil hartanya. Setiap kali, dia hanya menyombongkan diri atau menantangku bermain teka-teki.

Dia bosan.

Konsekuensi dari harta berlimpah di bawah perutnya adalah dia tak bisa pergi jauh-jauh dari Gunung Sunyi. Tidur bertahun-tahun di dalam terowongan gelap membuatnya bosan, tetapi dia sangat mencintai hartanya.

Harta rampasan dari Kurcaci tamak dan bodoh.

Pada suatu hari, dia mengisahkan hal lain kepadaku. Dari utara, tempatnya berasal, dia adalah yang terakhir. Keturunan dari _fire-drake_ luar biasa, Glaurung dan Ancalagon. Keduanya merupakan pengikut dari Morgoth dan ikut pernah ikut berjuang bersama.

Glaurung _The Golden_, kisahnya, berbadan jauh lebih besar darinya. Disebut Sang Emas karena tubuhnya seperti api yang terbakar tiap kali bersinar. Punya kemampuan menghinoptis yang membuatnya mengerikan. Darahnya hitam dan beracun. Di tangan Turin Turambar Putra Hurin dan pedangnya, Gurthang—besi maut, Glaurung menemui ajalnya.

Sekarang, dia sendirian. Mungkin dengan tumpukan harta di bawah kakinya, leluhur-leluhurnya akan bangga. Dia bersumpah tidak akan menyerahkan harta-harta itu begitu saja. Walau harus mengorbankan nyawa, dia akan mempertahankannya. Dia berkata dengan senyuman.

Naga yang tersenyum?

Aku tak pernah percaya.

_-o-_

Sampai suatu hari, aku tak bisa membawakan apa-apa lagi untuknya. Dia menyuruhku pergi. Katanya ingin tidur panjang sebelum para Kurcaci kembali. Kekuatannya harus pulih benar untuk mengenyahkan pencuri-pencuri lain yang lebih jahat dan licik daripada aku.

Aku memohon kepadanya untuk bisa tetap di sini. Tetapi, dia berkeras mengusirku atau dia akan memakanku. Aku yang berumur sembilan tahun saat itu menangis di sebelah matanya yang keemasan. Mata itu nyaris tertutup. Tanganku menyentuh kulitnya yang sekeras perisai berlapis sepuluh. Memintanya untuk tetap menemaniku, anak hutan yang kesepian. Namun, mata itu tertutup sepenuhnya. Sebelum dia terlelap, dia memesankan sesuatu kepadaku.

"Kembalilah ketika umurmu dua puluh lima tahun. Aku akan memberikan permata terindah yang ada di tempat ini, _Arkenstone_. Paling cantik dan bercahaya di seluruh dunia. Kau akan terpukau. Kau akan menyukainya, gadis kecil."

_-o-_

Naga yang tersenyum?

Kau tak akan percaya.

Dia yang tersenyum baru saja terbang melewati kotaku yang sunyi. Sayapnya terentang berkilauan oleh cahaya senja. Aku berlari ke sana kemari berusaha mengikuti geraknya. Tidakkah dia ingat kepadaku, gadis kecil yang dijanjikannya permata? Apakah dia datang untuk itu?

Orang di sekitarku berlarian panik. Aku mendengar seruan naga berkali-kali. Prajurit kota yang menahanku, agar aku tidak berlari ke mana Smaug mulai menyemburkan apinya. Aku melihat Bard, keturunan Girion sang Penguasa Dale, berada di tengah-tengah para pemanah. Di tangannya sebuah gendewa besar beserta panah hitam. Senjata pembunuh.

Aku harus menghentikannya.

Api membumbung dari atap-atap rumah yang terbakar. Berada di sini, di tengah lorong kota yang sempit, tak akan membuatnya melihatku. Aku harus pergi ke tempat yang lebih terbuka. Dermaga. Aku segera kembali ke dermaga, tetapi jalan ke sana sudah diblokir.

Kotaku benar-benar kacau senja itu. Di hari terakhirku berumur dua puluh empat, aku tidak pernah memimpikan kekacauan seperti ini. Kukira karena aku dan dia telah berteman, dia tidak mungkin melakukan ini. Suara tangis anak kecil bersahutan dengan teriakan cemas dari mana-mana. Aku berdiri mematung di tengah penduduk yang tak henti bergerak. Pandanganku ke arah langit, mengikuti gerakannya.

Cahaya matahari membingkas di tubuhnya, dia adalah api yang mengangkasa.

Aku terus merangsek ke arah prajurit yang menghalangiku. Berusaha menyelinap dari sela-sela tangannya. Kini, kami semua melihat ekornya melecut atap Balai Kota dan langsung menghancurkannya. Dia berputar-putar di atas kota. Seluruh permukaan danau yang tadinya tenang, sekarang bergejolak. Warna kemerahan dan tembaga dari pohon serta rumah yang dilalap api tercermin di sana. Nyaring terompet terus membahana, isyarat bagi penduduk untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Napasku menderu. Aku melihat srigunting menyelinap terbang di atas kepala orang-orang. Burung kecil itu berhenti di dekat Bard. Dari gerak paruhnya aku bisa membaca.

_"Bulan sudah terbit. Perhatikan bagian cekung di dada kirinya kalau dia melayang di atasmu."_

Rahasia.

Burung itu banyak mulut.

Malam yang terbakar. Aku menutup wajahku. Angin dari sapuan sayapnya terasa hingga ke wajahku. Aku mencium bau hangus di mana-mana. Namun, aku tidak takut apapun.

Mataku terbuka ketika mendengar jeritan memekakkan telinga. Aku menelan ludah. Berlari menerobos penjaga ke arah dermaga. Di sana aku menjadi saksi mata kehancuran.

Aku menengadah. Tatapanku kepadanya yang terbang kesakitan. Panah hitam di sisi kiri dadanya. Dia tidak akan mengingatku. Dia tidak akan melunasi janjinya. Pelan tapi pasti tubuhnya terbalik, menukik. Aku melihat matanya yang merah keemasan. Mata yang kesepian.

Dia mengedip pelan.

Apakah dia mengingatku?

Air mata turun di pipiku. Getaran keras menjungkalkan aku ke air. Sebagian penyangga kota runtuh karena tak sanggup menahan berat tubuhnya. Aku tenggelam bersama kayu-kayu hancur. Sekitarku terang benderang oleh api yang berkobar di atas. Di bawah sinar bulan, aku mengamati tubunya meluncur cepat ke kedalaman.

Kulihat bibirnya bergerak.

"Gadis kecil."

Kegelapan melahapnya.

_Besok umurku dua puluh lima, Tuan Naga._

* * *

_Bogor, 6 November 2013_


End file.
